Hondo Ohnaka, Pirate Chief
Homebrew Reference Book: Clone Wars Saga Edition Fan Sourcebook - Criminals Affiliations: The Fringe, Ohnaka's Raiders Born to ruthless criminals who raised him into his teenage years, Hondo was then sold into a life of slavery by his own parents. He escaped before even meeting his master by stowing away onboard a vessel headed to the Hutt-world of Boonta. There, he worked for Porla the Hutt, starting as a cup-bearer, but working his way up to personal advisor. Upon gaining Porla’s trust, he stole a number of ships, speeders, and hover tanks and fled with much of Porla’s Weequay staff to the world of Florrum. Hondo quickly turned to piracy, and his strong leadership skills increased the size and ruthlessness of his crew with each passing year, including the gang’s mascot and Hondo’s only true confidants, Kowakian Monkey Lizards Pilf and Pik Mukmuk. His base on Florrum had nearly one-hundred armed men, and even some modified astromech Droids with Blaster Rifles mounted on top of their domes. The base was protected from orbit by Hondo’s disc-shaped pirate ship and its complement of combat shuttles, as well as the speederbikes and hover tanks taken from Porla. Of his many enterprises, he partnered with Aurra Sing and Jango Fett at various points prior to the Clone Wars, even becoming romantically involved with Sing for a time. Eight months into the Clone Wars, Ohnaka's Raiders were combing space for salvage after a recent skirmish between the Republic and Confederacy near Vanqor, a mere six parsecs from their home base. They discovered that two shuttles had gone to ground on the sulphurous Vanqor itself, and landed their ship to investigate. Both shuttles were looted for anything of value, before an elderly man who could only be the solar sailer’s owner emerged from one of the nearby caves. Hondo offered the man a ride to Florrum, to which the venerable human agreed, not realizing that Pilf Mukmuk had already lifted a pair of Lightsabers from him. Upon landing on Florrum, Hondo had over thirty of his men encircling the landing pad, rifles at the ready as he escorted the man off a landing shuttle. Hondo confronted the man about his true identity, discovering he held Count Dooku, leader of the Confederacy himself, captive. Aware that the man’s value to either side could go a long way toward another pirate ship, he held the Count ransom first to the Republic for one million credits worth of spice. The Republic agreed, but only if two Jedi could be sent to confirm that Dooku was indeed captured and still alive. Hondo conceded to the terms, but only on the condition that the Jedi come unarmed. Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and Knight Anakin Skywalker arrived on Florrum and were quickly able to confirm Dooku’s presence and security for the Chancellor’s office. Representatives Kharrus and Binks, along with Commander Fox’s honor guard were immediately dispatched to deliver the ransom and transfer Dooku to Coruscant to stand trial. Ohnaka made several attempts to have the Jedi poisoned, finally succeeding by mixing a sleep agent with the air exchangers, putting most of his crew to sleep as well. Hondo hoped to sell the additional prisoners back to the Republic, tripling his payday. Hondo ordered his second-in-command, Turk Falso, to go out and escort the spice and representatives to the base, unaware that Falso was planning to take the spice for himself. Falso’s plan to steal the spice quickly fell apart and in a last ditch effort to cover up his treachery, he falsely reported that the Republic sent an army instead of the ransom. Hondo was far too busy dealing with Dooku and the Jedi making numerous failed escape attempts to see through Turk’s betrayal. His hand forced, Ohnaka placed both Jedi in energy binders and began shocking them to death when the base’s power was knocked out. At an unexpected disadvantage, the Jedi were able to recover their Lightsabers and take Hondo hostage within the blink of an eye. Hondo was dragged out to the landing pad, a lightsaber to his throat, as the Jedi moved toward their transport. Just then a pair of Hondo’s Ubrikkian Hover Tanks returned to base, though with Commander Fox and Representative Binks at the helm, and in possession of the Republic ransom. Unfortunately, Count Dooku had also escaped when the power was shut off, and stole one of Hondo’s combat shuttles to head back to Separatist space. The Jedi let Hondo go, warning him that Dooku was unlikely to be as forgiving. Ohnaka began fortifying his defenses in case Count Dooku ever sought revenge. Two months later, Hondo found a Felocian farm growing Nysellin, which sold for top credit on the black market during the Clone Wars. Hondo was able to strong-arm the villagers into paying him protection money for a time, until the villagers hired a team of bounty hunters led by Sugi, who were soon joined by Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, and Ahsoka Tano. Hondo tried to take the Jedi out of the equation by offering them passage home, but was rebuffed. Instead, he was forced to attack the village and its seven defenders. His men were decimated, and though Hondo was able to kill one of the bounty hunters, he was no match for Skywalker. The Jedi’s Chosen One defeated Hondo soundly, and he was forced to order a retreat, citing a lack of profitability. Only weeks later, while Hondo was licking his wounds on Florrum, he was approached by Aurra Sing and Boba Fett, who were on the run from The Jedi. She wanted his help, but Hondo had decided that going up against Jedi was a losing proposition. He offered them the run of his base on Florrum, but warned that he would not help her. When the Jedi did arrive, he warned Plo Koon that he was walking into a trap before delivering him to Aurra. After the ensuing battle, Hondo helped rescue Aurra Sing and salvage the wreck she made of Boba Fett’s ''Slave I''. Hondo Ohnaka, Pirate Chief Statistics (CL 14) Medium Weequay Noble 5/Scoundrel 3/Officer 5/Master Privateer 1 Force Points: 13; Dark Side Score: 4 Initiative: '+8; '''Senses: 'Perception: +13 'Languages: '''Basic, High Galactic, Srilurrian, 1 Unassigned Defenses Reflex Defense: 28 (Flat-Footed: 27), Fortitude Defense: 26, Will Defense: 29; Unstoppable Force, Vehicular Combat Hit Points: 107, Damage Threshold: 26 Offense '''Speed: '''6 Squares '''Melee: 'Unarmed +11 (1d4+7) 'Ranged: '''By Weapon +12 'Base Attack Bonus: +11, Grab: '+12 '''Attack Options: 'Point-Blank Shot '''Special Actions: Born Leader, Coordinate, Deployment Tactics, Fleet Deployment, Hesitate, Inspire Confidence, Melee Defense, Pheromones, Recall, Stymie Starship Maneuver Suite (Pilot +13): '[[Engine Hit|''Engine Hit]] (2), Overwhelming Assault, ''Thruster Hit'' '''Species Traits (Weequay): Natural Armor (+1), Pheromones Base Stats Abilities: '''Strength 11, Dexterity 12, Constitution 14, Intelligence 13, Wisdom 13, Charisma 14 '''Special Qualities: Command Cover, [[Share Talent|'Share Talent']] (Deployment Tactics, Inspire Confidence) Talents: Born Leader, Coordinate (2), Deployment Tactics, Fleet Deployment, Hesitate, Inspire Confidence, Inspire Loyalty (Pilf Muk-Muk), Stymie Feats: 'Linguist, Melee Defense, Natural Leader (Ohnaka's Raiders), Point-Blank Shot, Recall, Skill Focus (Persuasion), Starship Tactics (2), Unstoppable Force, Vehicular Combat, Weapon Proficiency (Pistols), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) 'Skills: '''Knowledge (Galactic Lore) +13, Knowledge (Tactics) +13, Knowledge (Technology) +13, Perception +13, Persuasion +19, Pilot +13, Use Computer +13 '''Possessions: Corona-Class Armed Frigate, Penumbra-Class Attack Shuttle (3), Speeder Bike (6), WLO-5 Speeder Tank (3), Florrum Pirate Base, R4-Series Sentry Droid (2), Various Personal Belongings Category:Homebrew Content Category:Weequays